hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Derby Mutton
Background Derby Mutton is a former butcher who started training MMA in England. Shortly after, he joined the Cheerio Headbutt fight camp in Leeds, where he competed in bare-knuckle brawls in parking garages. His most famous win was a KO win over "Royal" Albert Hall, which took place inside Westminster Abbey. This was a very fortunate win, as the church was raided by Scotland Yard, and all fights from that point on were ruled no contests. Recently, Derby has just move into a new house, since he now has started a new family with his wife, Rachel. They now live in a house right next door to Leighton Cockburn. On November 8th, 2013 , Rachel gave birth to Derby's first born son, Sid, named after his psychotic father in law. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-5 | Pappy Goulash | TKO (Punches) | HCL 53 | June 26, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:57 | Hanford, California | Cont. Final, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-4 | Paul Bunyip | KO (Superman punch) | HCL 50 | March 27, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:57 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Cont. Semi, KOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7-4 | Corgi van de Groof | TKO (Punches) | HCL 45 | October 18, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:45 | South Tucson, Arizona | Cont. Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-3 | Dorsey Bunn | TKO (Punches) | HCL 42 | July 26, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:24 | Dagenham, England | Cont. Semi, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | Ishmael Bowerstern | TKO (Punches) | HCL 35 | October 19, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:17 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-3 | Corgi van de Groof | TKO (Punches) | HCL 28 | February 23, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:48 | Los Angeles, California | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-2 | JC Hunite | TKO (Punches) | HCL 24 | October 13, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:42 | Enumclaw, Washington | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | Corgi van de Groof | KO (Right superman) | HCL 19 | April 14, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:01 | Halifax, Nova Scotia | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | JC Hunite | TKO (Punches) | HCL 16 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:14 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Ralph Marshall | TKO (Punches) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:03 | Waco, Texas | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-1 | Montpelier Nash | KO (Left hook) | HCL 9 | October 7, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:53 | Enumclaw, Washington | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | David Duritz | KO (Left hook) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:53 | Kamloops, British Columbia |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | JC Hunite | TKO (Punches) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:55 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----